Caged Mockingjay
by Violet009
Summary: "Where's Peeta?" "He's in District Thirteen of course." "Then where am I?" "Why you're in the Capitol, sweetheart." And at that moment, I knew one thing for sure. The voice did not belong to Haymitch.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. The first paragraph is from the book so that's why it has quotation marks._

* * *

_"The claw drops from the underside until it's directly overhead. The metal talons slide under me. I want to scream, run, smash my way out of it but I'm frozen, helpless to do anything but fervently hope I'll die before I reach the shadowy figures awaiting me above. The have not spared my life to crown me victor but to make my death as slow and public as possible."_

My worst fears are confirmed when I see multiple hands waiting me. They don't hesitate to drag me across but I don't feel anything. A hand reaches out to me, I think to strike me, but it leaves me vulnerable. It slides my eyelids shut having me fend off their attacks in the dark.

My heart beat is louder than any words they shout. My mind loses it's thoughts. I only hope that Johanna Mason made a wound deep enough for me to bleed out instead but I black out.

I can feel. I feel as if Effie's nails were pinching my flesh. Effie! I look around the white room but there's no sign of her. I follow the streak of pain which comes from my left arm. Tubes. The Capitol wants me alive so they can kill me in a more brutal way. Yes, they'll fix me up only to damage me even more. I curse to Brutus and Enobaria for thinking I was dead. They should have stabbed me then and there. My right arm can flop around a bit but I push it to it's limit ripping the tubes off my left arm. The motion knocks me out.

I regain consciousness. Now I feel pinching on my wrists. They tied me down. I look around. The room has gotten bigger. I'm able to identify Johanna across from me. The Capitol wants to make her death public as well. I see she only has two different machines. I squirm around going as far my wrists would let and see I have six machines. Good, let her die first. I want her dead. No… just let me die first. Just let me die! I continue struggling to get up but once I slam myself back, darkness evades my eyes.

The next time I see the bright wall is when I fully wake up. Johanna is gone along with the tubes but are replaced with bandages. I don't see why they're wasting this on me. I'm soon going to be dead. I try pushing myself up and find myself able to. The restraints are gone. Gone… where is everyone else?

"Peeta…" I manage to say. I feel my eyes widen. He's going to, if he hasn't already, die. And this is all my fault because I couldn't protect him. Did he die from the explosion? Is he here in the Capitol? I decide to trick my mind.

"Yes. He's here in the Capitol." My breaths goes short and rapid. "I can't let them kill him. He's still alive. I can't let them have him. He's mine. I'll kill him. Then myself."

I let my feet touch the ground. That's when I realize only a thin nightgown is hugging my body. I need a weapon.

The metal door opens in front of me. The Capitol was viewing me all along. They were probably laughing at me too. This girl who had no fully proofed plan trying to escape. Now it's my time to curse at myself for being so dumb.

"Katniss." I look up and find my eyes staring at Atala, the training instructor. Did the Capitol run out of Peacekeepers to look over us? I give her a cold stare but it probably shows up dull.

"Would you follow me?" she asks. So Effie really is gone.

I don't reply. I continue giving her the same dull stare. She walks towards me. She repeats the question once again. This time my answer is, "No."

As soon as I said the two-lettered word, I felt an impact on the right side of my head followed my two men entering from where Atala came in. They each secured a hand under my shoulders and lead me out of the room.

I'm in some sort of semi-consciousness. I can't hear anything thoroughly. It sounds muffled. My vision is blurry. All I'm able to detect are doors, walls, white and gray. My feet scratch the floor beneath me which tells me that we're moving. Then after a minute or two, they stop.

I think of raising my head out straight but decide against it. I already lost everything. I'm pushed forward and I land on my knees. I look back and notice all three have vanished. I use to be strong. I use to be radiant. I use to hug Prim. I use to live in District Twelve. I use to hunt. I use to live. Now I've given up.

"I'm sure you have lots of questions. Go ahead. Ask." A voice calls out. I can't put my finger on it, yet locate where it comes from. I don't hesitate to take up the offer.

"Where's Peeta?" I try saying strongly but my voice betrays me.

"He's in District Thirteen of course," it answers.

District Thirteen. It exists. "And my family? Where are they?"

"In District Thirteen… but I strongly believe they're dead. They were obliterated in the District Twelve bombing. Along with others. The Mellark family. The Undersee family. The Hawthorne family and many others."

My words catch in my throat while tears form in my eyes. "Then where am I?" I ask even though I know the answer. I just need to know.

"Why you're in the Capitol, sweetheart." And at that moment, I knew one thing for sure. The voice did not belong to Haymitch. I'm wondering if he actually intended on using that nickname to make me snap. It worked.

"STOP!" I look up and find President Snow's snake like eyes. "You're lying," I gasp out.

"I thought we promised not to lie to each other." says the president.

I stare at the ground. This is too much. District Thirteen is alive. There is no District Twelve. I'm in the Capitol. My mom, Prim, oh sweet innocent Prim, Gale, Madge are dead. I hear a chuckle.

"You're very easy to crack Mrs. Everdeen. Oh excuse my manners. It's Mrs. Mellark. I must make a confession. Your family is possibly still alive."

"You're sick!" I yell at him.

"I'm honest. I did say I strongly believe."

This man. This cruel man. No, he can't manipulate words like Peeta can, but he can choose the words that hurt me the most. My weakness is obvious.

"Now Mrs. Mellark, I have a bigger problem. A bigger problem than those berries in your first arena, or the explosion from your recent games. See, the uprisings which we've talked about is getting out of hand. It's turned into something bigger. A whole rebellion. The one that you ignited."

"Then why don't you just kill me? An accident looks fine as of right now." There's a brief silence. "But you can't kill me," I say. This makes me attempt to stand up. "And you know it." Every word I say gives me courage, strength and power. "If you kill me, your precious Capitol will fall faster." I have now fully risen. Hands clenched in fists. I'm not afraid.

"I suppose you're right. But that is not the only reason why I'm keeping you alive. I have other plans for you," he says. Then he gets up from his seat, pushes the chair to make contact with the table and passes by me. Before he opens the door, he adds, "Tomorrow you have an interview with Ceasar Flickerman. I'll have a new prep team waiting for you early morning, since Cinna and the others have faced some… terrible accidents."

He exists the room. I stand there alone. My strength is now replaced with fear.

But there is still a chance that Peeta, Prim, Gale, Madge, my mother and even Haymitch are still alive. And if they are alive, I wouldn't mind dying to keep it that way.

* * *

__I'm sorry this is so short but I wanted it to be a bit of a prologue. I have many ideas to keep this story going but it's all over the place. Please review. I want to know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to say, I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded a new chapter. I have been very... occupied. But i have alibis. The first week I was consumed with so much homework. I had to work on it the whole weekend. The second week I was everywhere from parties to Disneyland. I finally went on Space Mountain. I've never been on it before! XD

The third week was HORRIBLE! I think it was the third week. I threw up 4 times. I felt disgusting afterwards. The forth week... i don't know what I did. I think I did the sleep deprivation thing. I succeeded. I started it 10 a.m. to 6 a.m. almost 24 hours.

And I think that's all the weeks I was gone. Oh, and I wanted to thank all those who reviewed, added this to their favorites and put it on alert. It made me so happy. :) So here's the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.

* * *

The concussion Johanna Mason gave me hasn't fully subsided. My thoughts sometimes collide and I mix up two things at once. Like when I was under the apple tree when Peeta saved my life. It wasn't raining, but fireballs were thrown at me instead and the loafs of bread kept getting farther and farther. But in the end I finally reach the loaves and once I place them in my hunting jacket, a fireball hits me in my stomach. Or when I was younger and I use to hunt with my father. Every time he sings or whistles, the sound of Prim crying or Gale shouting takes its place.

I don't quite remember how I got here. Yesterday I was left alone in President Snow's office, I assume, and now I'm in a room with a full size mirror, a table with it's own mirror attached to it and a chair which I'm occupying as of right now. I try recalling my steps: Locked inside a room. The doorknob won't open. Dinner alone. Peacekeepers dragging me somewhere. Atala hits me again. I try to attack Johanna. Doctors visit me.

I'm sure my events aren't in the correct order. I tried murdering Johanna before I ate….

One of the doctors suggested a technique. Recall small things that appear to be true and continue into the more complicated. It doesn't hurt to try.

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am seventeen years old. My home is District 12. I was in the Hunger Games twice. I'm in the custody of the Capitol. The Capitol hates me. District 13 exists. District 12 is obliterated. Everyone I love might be dead….

There's a knock on the door. Strange. I would have figured they would've burst in. I'm not someone important. Although I'm the reason why this country has started to fall. Unless it's an Avox. "Come in," I say.

I watch as three creatures appear and I instantly know they're my new prep team. There's one who is absolutely skinny and looks like is about to faint. She wears green lipstick to match her green fluffy hair and seems to be wearing bowties all around her body. The next one reminds me of Effie. She has blue hair styled like her, and has jewels everywhere. On her face, hands, arms, and even eyelashes. The last one is a plumped man and looks like if an old treat called cotton candy vomited on him. They're weirder than my old prep team, and that thought saddens me. Where are they? Are they dead?

Effie number two is the first one to speak to me. "We're you're prep team. We're here to pretty you up for your interview." Even though they look the same, they are nothing alike. She is… well not an Effie, which is even more strange since most Capitol people are alike. She doesn't sound excited, but she's not calm.

"I'm Nuera. This is Anerixa," she gestures to the skinniest figure, then to the man. "And his name is Glutton. Now let's get started. Lay down on the table over there." I turn to see the table which was nonexistent a few moments ago. I lay down and the prep team approaches me cautiously. They don't say a word. I miss the chatter of my old prep team even though I blacked out most of the time. I watch them carefully.

Anerixa, who I nicknamed the Stick, puts a warm sheet of paper on my leg delicately. I'm getting waxed. I always hated this. She smoothes it out then quickly peels it off. I grunt a bit in pain but her voice comes out as soon as my grunt.

"I'm so sorry! This is my fault. I should have been more gentle." She's steeping over her words and looks at me with wide eyes.

"It's okay. I'm fine," I tell her. Her eyes relax a bit but I still see the terror in her eyes.

This explains everything from knocking on the door to being so delicate. They're scared of me.

For the rest of the time, I try not grunting, or at least make it inaudible but with no chatter, that's impossible. And so, every few minutes, I get their panic attacks.

* * *

My prep team did a full polish on me. I'm practically glowing. Once they finished, they call in Eunice, my new stylist. The leave me alone in the small room and I realize that I've been quite calm considering yesterday. The door opens and who I assume is Eunice enters.

"Hello Katniss. I'm your new stylist." she states.

The person in front of me dresses as a Capitol citizen with a blue suit but does not have a Capitol accent. She wears a matching blue lipstick and is holding what I believe is my dress hidden in white plastic.

"So how did Cinna make those flames appear so gorgeous on you?" Eunice asks.

"He used real fire."

She stays silent. I don't turn to look at her expression. Instead I stare at the ground.

"You would rather die wouldn't you?"

"Yes. But the Capitol won't let me."

I finally look up and meet her eyes. I don't look away. I will glare at her until she breaks the contact. After a few seconds she does what I've been wishing and I feel satisfied.

"Let me put your dress on." She reveals the dress and what stands before me is nothing special. It's bright orange with ruffles.

Once my dress in properly on and my hair is done, I look at myself in the mirror. Eunice tried continuing for the whole Girl On Fire act but I believe she will never come close to what Cinna had accomplished.

"You can't mess this up." I look into the reflection onto her eyes by the mirror. She continues to speak. "You have to contain this rebellion we have here. The reason the Capitol hasn't killed you yet is because you can help stop the chaos this nation is going through. You can put a hold to the rebellion. Things can go back to the way they were."

"The reason the rebellion started was because the people did not like how things were!" I snapped.

"Look, President Snow told me to tell you this: he has a deal. During your interview with Caesar, you call for a cease-fire."

"No. If this was the reason this interview is being held then cancel it. Or have someone else go on, like Enobaria. Doesn't President Snow like District 2 Victors better?" It was true. District 2 has always been the Capitol's lapdogs. In fact, Enobaria is possibly having the best treatment here out of all the victors.

"No one cares for her. They all want you. And you didn't even let me say your end of the deal. You want Peeta to still be alive… even after this war. Make Peeta look innocent. If the Districts lose, he'll have a chance of leniency. Make him look as the boy stucken so hard by love who was trying to protect his girl and their baby." She says while she pats my stomach. "He had no idea what was going on when he was taken prisoner by the rebels."

"He looks innocent already."

"The Capitol can change that with some editing."

"Liar." They can but it's not efficient. Everyone would be suspicious. The games have already been watched by the whole nation. In fact, they could have edited Haymitch's games to make it seem as if he won fairly, but no work was done.

"Peeta can live after the war." Eunice says sweetly. And now I understand how this works for my benefit. I need him to keep still, lay low and remain safe while the war is in play. If he is neutral, neither side would really have a cause to kill him. If the rebels win, he is completely safe and alive. If the Capitol wins, maybe we can both live- if I play it right, and continue to watch the games go on. She's right. The citizens adore our love story.

"I'm not Peeta. I'm not good with words." I tell her.

"No, you're Katniss. The girl who was on fire. The girl who scored an 11. The girl who volunteered for her sister. You're even better. The citizens will be impacted by you."

Peeta was the one who made everyone love him. He was likable and always did the talking in interviews. And now I have to do this alone. I have to do this for him. "Okay. I'll do it."

She grabs something from the table. When she reappears in the reflection, she places the necklace Peeta gave me in the Games. "I knew you would see it our way." She says with a smirk.

* * *

I'm seated on stage before the show begins. I don't know if it's because they'll think I'll escape or the dress isn't as stunning from the others. I'm thinking the latter. The Capitol people love style. The stage is still dark until the eternal hose of the Hunger Games enters with his painted face and sparkly suit. He welcomes the audience and announces his guest-me. I've never been good at this but I coordinate myself to what I assume Haymitch would want me to. I'm composed; serious.

Caesar sits comfortably in his chair with a huge grin on his face.

"Katniss! Welcome back!" The crowd cheers for a very long time. Almost as if I've won the Games again.

"It seems as if everyone was expecting me to come back," I say hollowly.

"Well after Peeta's announcement the night before the Quarter Quell and the conversation you two had during the Games, why would we ever doubt that? Am I right?" He yells the last question to the audience. _That's why they chose me. That's why they need me dead. _"It seems as if his plan did work."

"Sure, but other people, even I, had plans as well."

"And what was your initial plan again?" Caesar asks.

I look to the audience trying to search for someone I know who is not there. I stare at the ground instead. "I.. Well, I think the whole nation knows that I wanted Peeta to come out of the Games." _I need to play them. "_I know it must have seem very selfish of myself considering I went into the arena with a child. But I just love him so much."

"I see. I think we can all relate to that. So how are you with your baby? Tell me about your experience in the arena."

I stare at Caesar and I go blank. I have absolutely no idea what to say. I've been living on this lie Peeta created and I can't think so quickly on my feet like he can. "My baby?"

"Yes," urges the host.

"Well I had lots of trouble. At times I felt so helpless that I couldn't do anything. Especially to help Peeta. He's the greatest person to be a father because he loves me so much." I say the next sentence very slowly and loud. "It's as though nothing bad can come out of him."

"Well the last night, he left you with Johanna Mason and look how bad that turned out."

Is Caesar trying to make Peeta look bad? No, this is not how it was suppose to go.

"The last night was horrible. But not because of that." _What the hell can I say? _I start to fumble with my hands. "When I found Beetee lying there, I had no idea what to do. It was disastrous and I knew I had to end it. So I thought that if I aimed at the force field, the spark would make a distraction for Peeta and I to run away from all the entropy. That's why I was calling his name. He was so close and I figured we could of escaped. Then I heard footsteps that weren't his own so I decided to let go of my arrow. Just before I let it go, I felt a kick coming from my stomach. And after I let go, I felt the electricity attacking my body. A day later I learned that I suffered a miscarriage."

The audience was silent. You could hear a pin drop. I let my hand find it's way to my chest to grab on to the necklace. I held onto it tightly.

Caesar pats my shoulder. "I'm very sorry to hear that, Katniss. We can stop if you want."

"Was there more to discuss?" I ask.

"I was going to ask your thoughts on the war, but if you're too upset…" he begins.

Now I have to hold up my end of the deal. A part of me knows I can come out without saying a word, but the other part knows that if I don't go through with it, I'll suffer much more than a fake miscarriage.

"No, I can answer that." I tell him. "I say we call for a cease-fire."

"Why do you suggest that?" the host asks me.

"Why not?" That is all I can come up with so I try thinking of what Peeta might say. "I mean, the first war ended so badly. Why do we want to repeat history? Nobody wins in a war. We could end this." The last sentence I dedicated to Eunice.

Caesar then turns to the camera. "All right. I think that wraps up our interview. Thank you Katniss. Our girl on fire!" The crowd bursts into another applause. "Now back to our regularly scheduled programming."

* * *

Please review! I can't wait to get this story going because I can't stop thinking about future chapters but I need to develop this first.

Please review! I want to know if I'm doing okay; I basically want critique. And I'm debating on doing a chapter on Peeta's point of view. I might do an intermission, or should I just stay with Katniss? Tell me- and you can do that on the reviews! I feel so pushy now. DX


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for my lagging. And I broke this up into 2 parts, although I feel like it might be 3 parts. We'll see. But thanks to those who are still with me! I really appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter 3: Days Part 1

Days. At times they seem to go slower. Especially those days when you don't have enough to eat and the only sound audible are stomachs growling. It can take weeks, maybe even months to break a person. The Capitol though wants to break me in days. I refuse to let them be a victor in this battle, but that just means I will suffer the consequences.

Day 1

They fully cut off my drugs. I'm left feeling pain everywhere. My head is throbbing, I'm dehydrated, sore, and a burning sensation runs throughout my whole body. I still lie in the same room but I'm resistant to move. If I do, I feel like millions of needles are striking me. So I lie there. I lie there thinking about District 13, Prim, Mother, Gale, Peeta. This frustrates me and I feel the needles stab me. I stop. I look up to the ceiling. It's smooth and I stare blankly. I can run my hands through it and not feel a ridge. But not doing anything frustrates me even more and the needles reappear. This cycle continues and the only thing that changes is the beginning growls of my stomach.

Day 2

Somehow during my routine, I managed to knock myself out. As I awaken, I notice I'm not in the same room. Instead I'm lying on a gray cold floor. My arms are impacted with goosebumps and I take note of the change of my apparel. A white top with black shorts. I cringe. Just the thought of foreign hands touching me. It had taken me a while to adjust to my prep team. I feel vulnerable. My skin exposed and I bring my legs into my chest but even that motion leaves me hurting. I also take in the factor that the room is smaller and three walls consist of metal bars. The only sturdy wall is behind me and I'm open for attack. I look to my right and see a tanned body lying there. It's back to me. I see another body of my left and in front. _I am in a cell. The Capitol has put me here._

I fight through the soreness and sit up to reach the front side of the bars. Just as I do I hear the moans. I follow the noise and what reveals to me are even more bodies laying down or slumped up against the wall. Some cells have two people. I then make up a natural red head along with and artificial Capitol one. They were Peeta's and my Avoxes. The girl I couldn't save and District Twelve's former peacekeeper, Darius.

"Darius!" I scream. I hear myself repeating his name a few times more. I see the character move slightly but nothing more.

"Hey Brainless. What are you planning to do? He can't talk. He's an Avox remember?"

I turn my head to my right and plunge into the only thing keeping me from her. I mentally curse myself for bringing this pain into my body.

"You still mad about your arm?" she asks in a taunting manner. I only glare at her. "You're still as stupid as ever. I was only trying to save you."

"From what?" I say through my teeth.

"The Capitol." More pained noises are heard. "But the plan failed," she ended with a whisper.

"What plan?" I mimic her tone of voice though mine comes out angry.

Just then the sound of a door screeching open echoes, and so did the moans. I crawl toward the bars facing the open area and I assume curiosity gets hold of Johanna for she does too. The footsteps come by slowly as if taunting me. The man next to my cell is somewhat conscious and he descends back and into the most far corner that he could get from me. I sit up and see the same reactions from others in their own cells. A man appears with two peacekeepers. He wears a simple gray suit and could possibly be the only non-looking Capitol person in here. He passes Johanna and stands directly in front of my cell. I scamper back and land on my forearms and hesitantly look up.

"Mrs. Mellark. You do go by that name, correct?" the mysterious man asks. I say nothing. "I won't hurt you unless you answer my questions honestly. You think you can do that?" He says that last line to me as if I'm a child. I only glare at him.

He looks around and then nods to the peacekeeper on his left. As it was his cue, he takes out his key and unlocks my cellar door. The suited man enters. He crouches down so we're eye leveled.

"So, what do you know about the rebellion?" I answer him with silence. He then smiles, showing his perfect white teeth. He again looks around with his eyes and then he suddenly stands up taking me up with him by pulling on my arm with one hand. I can feel everyone's eyes on me. No one even dares to let out a pained noise.

"I'll give you one more chance Mrs. Mellark," he spats out, "What did you and your pathetic allies plan out?"

But he didn't want an answer. He didn't even give me a chance to exhale. With his other hand he punched me in the gut. My entire body falls but my arm is the only thing keeping me up, dangling. A noise comes out of me. I feel a hit on my side and he lets go. I'm on my back and he places his foot on my left arm. My breathing quickens into short pants. He adds pressure and I try not to yell. I bite my tongue. My short pants then exhale through my nose and huff loudly. I use my other hand to try to lift his foot off but he adds more pressure. I finally scream and feel myself kicking the air right before he grabs me again and slams me into the cellar wall. My knee contacts the bar strongly and I fall back. My head turns and I see Johanna. Her face seems blurry but I can make out the fists her hands form.

"Aren't you lucky you're baby died. It would have had a disgrace of a mother." I then feel my own fist tighten of my deceased child. My unborn child who didn't see the light it's father could of brought him. My child who didn't even exist. He must have notice for he steps on my hand. My scream follows.

"But you're just lucky I'm nice enough to let you black out." He kicks my side and I hear his humorless laugh and the taste of my blood before the darkness takes over.

Day 4

It's darker than usual. The lights are off except for a couple of dim lights. I'm hungry, numb, but even more thirsty. An involuntary moan escapes me. My tongue is dried up. My lips are chapped.

"There's a small cup of water over there," says a voice. The tanned owner doesn't look at me. "I took some for myself when you were unconscious. I mean you were blacked out and I was thirsty." I think it was her way of apologizing because she won't say the actual words. Yet she's not mocking me or calling me any names. She's actually sincere.

It takes an amount of energy to lift my head to see the cup. It's placed near the corner of my cell. After I spot it, I prop my head down. I see Johanna crawl to my side of the cell and she reaches her hand through the metal bars and grasps the cup. I wanted to yell at her for taking the cup of water but she puts it right in front of my face. I move my hand to the cup, lift my head and carefully tilt it to my lips. I gulp the whole cup in three gulps. I'm still thirsty.

"There should be another cup of water this morning."

"How long was I out?"

"About two days." I meet her eyes for the first time. She shows nothing. "Get some more sleep, or rest. You're really going to need it." And with that she turns away from me and lies in the middle back of her cell facing the steady wall. I notice she has bruises on her legs.

I try moving my arm and the pain I ignored rushes through the area where he placed his foot. A huge, nasty, black, purple, and even blue bruise shows. My left hand also has one and I'm guessing my knee does too. And everything is starting to click. This is why we're dressed like this. And why he looked around in the silence. Why he didn't even give me a chance to open my mouth. It's so others can see our scars and bruises. A reminder to them of what can happen if they don't cooperate. And I was the first example.

I turn my arm again and see the small scar from when Johanna impacted me. Johanna. She was uncharacteristically.. Nice to me. I glance over to her. _"I was only trying to say you."_ I remember her saying. From him? From being here in the Capitol? _"But the plan failed."_ A plan. There was a plan. Once I had no knowledge of. Then the man's words replay in my head. _"Tell me what you know about the rebellion." "What did you and your pathetic allies plan out?"_ They did. They planned out something and didn't tell me. And Peeta is in District 13. So they must be involved. And Peeta didn't tell me about the plan! But what was the initial plan? Was everyone in on it except me?

"Johanna." I whisper-yell. "Johanna." I repeat.

She doesn't respond. My head throbs after figuring this out. If this is even right. I close my eyes and try to let my body relax. _"Get some more sleep, or rest. You're really going to need it."_

It's finally morning and she was right.

* * *

Yeah, it's not much of a cliff hanger but again I've turned this into 2 parts. Maybe 3 if I'm that creative.

And if you guys are waiting for Peeta, don't worry, he'll come. I have big plans for this story!

Also, I'd would REALLY APPRECIATE it if you guys left reviews! :)

Thanks!

~Violet


	4. Chapter 4

This would have been up sooner but I decided not to divide it into two more parts so I added it together. I wrote the last part today and I'm sick so if it's not that well written, I apologize.

Chapter 4: Days Part 2

* * *

There lays a full cup of water and a small portion of bread. No bigger than my fist. I race over to the corner of my cell and greedily finish the bread and water. It still feels as if I ate nothing. I look over to my right to see if Johanna is awake. She is still in the same position I last saw her in. Then I spot the same amount of food I got. I'm tempted to reach over and grab it. It would make us even. I eye the taunting bread and let my hand move towards it. I sense Johanna move and shout.

"Don't even think about it!" I feel her glare piercing at me.

I decline my hand back. I finally take notice of my surroundings. The light has reappeared to its normality and the prisoners are still restrained as if a look from someone will kill them. Although, that could be possible since we are in the Capitol. They used the dead tribute's eyes to be formed into mutts. They have built these sick stages. I cringe at these thoughts.

This is just of a reminder of what I need to know. I look over to her. She doesn't attempt to eat the whole piece like I did. She takes small bits appreciating every bite. Are they just going to feed us every four days? Or once a week? I regret shoving my food into my mouth. I should have spared at least half of the small part.

I shift my body so that I can get a clearer view of the tanned character. Her bruises are noticeably disturbing. I involuntarily look down at my hand. Then I use it to grip the metal bars on her side.

"Johanna. What happened in the arena?"

"Did I really hit your head hard with that rock? You were there remember?" she says with much spite, not even bothering to turn to me.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "The plan. There was a plan wasn't there?"

This catches her attention. She turns to face me. She opens her mouth as if inhaling in for a brief second then replies with a no.

I search her eyes to see if she's lying to me. I see nothing, as if her stare shoots right past me. "Then why did you say you were trying to save me?"

Before she could even bother to answer me, the answer got delayed once again. It was the second time I've heard the screeching door echo. The same footsteps teasing me. And the same reactions from my cellmates. And again he ignores everyone else and stands before me. This time he has six peacekeepers to accompany him.

"Mrs. Mellark," he greets me. Everything is repeating itself. "I'm glad to know you're awake." He gets the same response as last time: silence. And with the same nod, he summons a peacekeeper to open the cellar door. "We're going to have some fun today," he says before two peacekeepers grab me, both hands enclosing on my biceps. They drag me out, not even bothering to let me attempt to walk. I let my legs be useless and they would entangle themselves. My eyes search the hall and the whole room containing the cells is rather small.

Those sadistic eyes smirk down on me. "Make sure to get the Avoxes. Those near the corner," he orders the other four peacekeepers. "Take her down the hall. I'll be there in a few minutes."

I unintentionally look back to Johanna. She meets my eyes and can maybe make out the fear I'm trying to hide and gave me a curt nod. Perhaps it was her way to comfort me in some way, but I take it as a "stay strong" because Haymitch isn't here to tell me to "stay alive."

I'm escorted into a dark room. In the middle of the room are three chairs. One is a chair with straps on the arms and near the bottom of legs. The other two are more high tech with the same straps, and many wires attached. The peacekeepers lead me to the chair with no wires and it doesn't take much force to settle me down. I have regained some of my strength but still feel a majority of myself as weak. Once I'm secured onto the chair I look around. The floor looks damped and the walls are stained. They look darker than the whole room itself and a thought shakens me. The way some stains are splattered and how some are pools. It's blood from the past victims.

The door has the same affect when he enters. He pauses slightly and that's how the taunting footsteps are created. Behind him follows the peacekeepers with the only Avoxes that I know. Darius and Lavinia.

And each step bores into my head. The peacekeepers then propel the Avoxes into the complicated seats that stand in front of me. Darius is on me left; Lavinia on the right. Once they are strapped in, one peacekeeper, the same one who opened my cell, brings out something from behind the wired seats. It looks like some box with two wires sticking out of it and decorated with buttons. The peacekeeper hands the device to the unnamed man with the suit. He glances at it before he does to me.

"Do you know what this is?" he asks me.

I don't. And he knows that, but I stay quiet.

"Use your words Mrs. Mellark." But I resume to the state I'm in now. After a moment he nears a peacekeeper and whispers something unintelligible. This results in the peacekeeper giving the man his baton.

"No." That movement forced me to talk. "No, I don't know what it is." My eyes still focused on the tool.

"Do you want me to explain it to you Mrs. Mellark?" I nod my head. He starts lightly pounding the weapon on his palm. "Please use your words."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I would like to know what it is used for." I tell him.

"You don't have to lie," he smirks. "But here, have a closer look."

He walks towards me and I see that the box has this knob and above it are numbers going from 50 to 1500 and there are two buttons near the top.

He looks at my eyes and I hold in a breath. "I use this advice against people who refuse to talk." He backs away from me and I let go. "Remember when I asked you about the rebellion?" I'm not sure if I'm supposed to answer, but he ignores me for a moment and stands in front of Lavinia. "What is your name?"

She doesn't answer him. She can't answer him! Her tongue is cut off but of course he knows that. But he still provokes, continuing the same ritual. "Use your words." I already feel that ugly smirk of his forming. He turns back to me and begins walking towards me until he stands beside me facing the same direction. His hand turns the knob so the tip is cornered to the right. His finger lighting sits on top of a button. "This is what happens when people refuse to talk."

I choke. My throat catches on air. And I'm huffing out those short panted breaths. But far worse is happening to her. I can actually see the voltage, the sparks, racing through the wires and into her body. Her eyes are wide and her pupils are almost to the back of her head. Her screams are horrifying, like animal sounds being slaughtered. Her body shakes with the current and I can't bear to watch this any longer.

"Stop! Stop it!" And he does. A peacekeeper reaches her unstraps the strap covering her wrist. He places two fingers on her wrist and after a moment he confirms she's dead. All I could possibly do now is stare at her lifeless body.

"Such a shame, I was only starting to have fun with her," He announces. "At least we still have him over there."

So he begins the undesirable his footsteps and walks over to Darius. He addresses the closest peacekeeper to him to get rid of Lavinia's body. They drag her to the corner of a room and remove part of the floor. Before preparing to dump her body, the man speaks. "No, dispose of her through the other exist down the hall." He wants others to see her. To let them witness that it can be any of them. Once they leave he begins.

"I just have to remember to be generous with this one." He turns to Darius, whose fear is painfully obvious. "Ahh, already a natural redhead. But now talk to me. You already know what happens from earlier. So, what is your name?"

"Darius. His name is Darius." I can see he is unhappy with me for interrupting his routine but let's the moment go.

"Darius? From District Twelve? A former peacekeeper… So you were a part of the rebellion weren't you? But atlas you were caught."

And this man created these lies and questions just to torture him while making me watch. After he's done, he leaves us in the room with our stomachs growling. My apologies accompany the growls. And he ends up crying himself to sleep. I let out a tear or two but think it's selfish. He's the one who's being tortured and I'm just staring at him. This is my entire fault. Lavinia was lucky she got out of it so quickly.

Day Five

The screeching door wakes me up. His whole ritual begins with him asking questions but instead of the shocks that come afterwards, Darius gets beaten. They take their time though. If only they hit him hard enough, he will enter the world of unconsciousness he won't feel the pain. But I want them to do something far worse. Kill him. So he won't have to suffer anymore. But they don't. They barely leave him on threads of life to hang onto. He's bloody up everywhere and I can't look at him. A reminder that this is all my doing. The pain I have caused everyone.

He sits on the chair and looks to me. I let him catch my eyes. I keep repeating to him how sorry I am but he shakes his head. It looks like he hesitates but I assume it's from him gathering his strength; he puckers his lips out and brings his head down toward his shoulder. I know he is trying to tell me something. I look down to my shoulder also and I know what he's trying to say. He's thinking of the memory when he tugged at my braid and told me that I ought to buy one of his kisses. I look back at him and he offers a small smile.

I do too.

Day Six

Our stomachs are begging us for food with their pleading rumbles. We still haven't gotten any. We both hear the noise that summons our torture. But the odd thing is that we smell the pleasantry. I look up and see two good solid loaves of bread. My mouth waters and my growls roar.

"I bet you two are hungry."

Two peacekeepers stand by my side and Darius' too. "Now, I'm giving you this opportunity Mrs. Mellark, don't try anything." They both unstrap my wrist but my arms are still attached to the chair. I keep my hands in the same position only holding on to the arms so I don't blow this "chance". He nears one loaf of bread near me. "Go on, eat it."

I bring the bread to my mouth and take the bite and it was the greatest taste ever known. It was so soft and fresh and I close my eyes to savor this moment.

A loud bone crunching sound is made. The sound of a slaughtered animal bounces off the room. I open my eyes and a peacekeeper holds one of Darius's finger. They.. they.. chopped off his finger. "No…. Why did you do that?"

"If I let you eat, a part of him has to go."

I stare at Darius… He's in such pain and I can't bear to see him like this any longer. But the scent of the baked good so tempting. I can't help myself; I look down. Growls and saliva make an appearance. He's going to die either way, so why can't I feed myself? He realizes this too, shouldn't he? I try to catch his eye and when I finally succeed, it haunts me with betrayal.

"Are you going to take another bite Mrs. Mellark?" the man asks me.

I need to say no. I can't let him go through all this pain. But he nods at me, saying yes. I can feel myself wanting to say no. It's at the tip at my tongue but the word "yes" comes out instead.

This continues for a while. Every time I take a bite, pieces of him start to detach. First it was his fingers and once there was no more, they started at his ear. His blood explodes all over the place and I'm surprised he's still living, fighting for that chance to live.

But I sit here, eating right in front of his face, tormenting him.

Once they slice his throat, Darius is pronounced dead. They take him through the hall so others can see how much damaged they caused-I caused. I was taken back into my cell where I uncontrollably shake and stare off into the hall.

How could I let myself go down to their level? I know I killed in the Hunger Games, but I did it quickly, to end their misery. But I am nothing more of a person anymore.

* * *

Reviews are gladly appreciated! Oh and should I leave the gray suited man unnamed? Or should I actually give him a name. I just can't think of any cool names for him. But leave a review telling me a name and I might choose it.

And how many of you guys are excited for the rescue mission?! Well that will be in a few more chapters. Maybe in two or three, so yeah a few.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi. Thank you for being patient with me, but I promise I won't take months to update anymore since I am finally out of my sport and actually have more time. :)

Chapter 5: She's All I Have Left

* * *

It's been almost a week now since I murdered Darius..no.. It's been eight days. No. It's been longer. I don't know. Every time I open my eyes, it seems long. The dimmed lighting never changes its brightness and my head is dizzy. After Darius died, I lost it. I shout and cry out of anger and hatred and because that's the only thing I can do. I hit the walls, grasp the bars and sob loudly. I look like a demented maniac to them. But each time I do, Johanna screams at me day and night to shut up. Then there are times where I become silent. I don't even moan out of pain. I stare at the same dried up blood stain, probably from the previous prisoner who was contained in this cell before me. My body aches, my grimace grows. Everything goes too slow.. I wish I was dead. I want to be dead. But death is cruel. It won't take me. I don't want to be alive. But I'm still alive.

"No kidding, brainless." I open my eyes and turn my head to the noise. I must have said the last part out loud. I see Johanna sitting across from me. "But for a while there, I actually thought you were escaping. I must admit, I would have been jealous. But then again, I could have done that a long time ago."

"I don't.. wait, you mean, die? Why didn't you?" My voice comes out raspy and low.

"I never was one to take the easy route."

I look at her surprisingly. I know I would've given up. She's huddle in the corner inside my cell, head against the wall, eyes closed. "Why aren't you in your cell? Did they move you?"

"That's the only logical explanation. It's not like I'd do it reluctantly."

"But why are you in here?" I ask her.

"I heard they're getting new prisoners." She says without any harshness in her voice. We stop talking for a bit. New prisoners are going to endure what we've experienced. That's probably why I haven't been tortured. They're rounding up our future inmates. Neither one of us says anything to each other for the rest of the day.

I awake by the cell door opening, greeted by the man I hate. The one who made me do those horrible things. The man who made me realize who I am. He enters and both Johanna and I sit up. He looks at me and smirks. I don't know what my expression is. I feel stiff but by the way he glances and me, it tells me I don't look as brave.

"Don't worry Mrs. Mellark, I only need her for today." I look at Johanna. She mirrors the face of bravery, the one I wanted to portray. She doesn't move nor react but her eyes show it all. The peacekeepers drag her out of the cell and I keep my eyes fixed on her. They walk to the room in which I witnessed the death of Lavina and where I killed Darius. I only hope that she doesn't break. That she doesn't hate herself as much as I did afterwards.

* * *

She still isn't out yet. I can't sleep. I'm worried but more importantly hungry. Will I ever see her again?

Because I don't know if I'll ever see Peeta again. Or Prim. Or Mother, or anyone else. I close my eyes but I don't fall asleep. I keep thinking of his screams. I keep thinking I'm a murderer. But it always goes back to the Capitol. They're the enemy. Haymitch wanted me to know this before I went into the arena my second time. Haymitch. I hear shouting in the back ground and some splashing. What are they doing to her? Why don't they just kill us? I thrash and scream. I yell at a person across from me. I don't know what comes out of my mouth. I want a reaction from them. And once they turn their back to me and shake uncontrollably, I'm still not satisfied.

_You're dead. I'm dead. They're no more hope. _These words keep repeating in my head.

My face feels hot and my hands are cold. My own body starts to shake and my hair is disturbingly annoying and itchy. My throat feels like it's burning and clogged up. And yet somehow I fade away.

* * *

I wake up screaming from another nightmare. Only this time, it didn't involve Darius or Peeta or Rue. It involved my father. Black dangerous smoke and ashes overwhelmed me. These were the sleep derived nightmares I experience before the games.

"Will you shut up!" I hear Johanna yell at me. "SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!" Her voice cracked in the end.

I didn't care what she said. I'm relieved to hear her voice. I spot her in the dark corner hunched over, her knees tucked into her chest. I've never seen her this vulnerable. It's almost implausible.

"Johanna, what did they do to you?"

Her eyes bore into mine for a moment and looks away.

"Johanna," I repeat. "What did they do to you? Are you alright?"

"No! I'm not! NO ONE IS! JUST KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"

"Johanna.. please."

She moves closer to me, just enough to be in the dimmed light. "This," she answers. Her head in shaved and I can already spot scratches and cuts on her scalp. Her lip is bloody and her right eye is swollen. Her nose carries dry blood and red angry blotches surround her mouth. I don't have anything to say at all and she notices.

"But you think you have it bad? What exactly did they do to you? Huh? They gave you food and water and you actually still look pretty. Well in your way. I've never thought you were beautiful." She redeems her harsh tone but almost instantly she returns to her usual vulnerable state.

"You don't know what I went through." My eyes start to sting. "I killed him. I was selfish…I know."

"But you're still more alive than I'll ever be. You still have a living family. And people will just bend over backwards for you at District 13. If you needed an extra spleen, they find you one. Everyone loves you. I'm still surprised that they haven't rescued you yet. I mean, it's everyone's job to keep you alive which is why the Capitol hasn't done anything as extreme to you. Because tell me, when was the last time you've gotten hit and bruised up like me?"

"Is that why you hate me?" I ask.

"Partially," she admits. "I guess my jealousy is a factor as well. But I hate your tacky romantic drama and your defender-of-the-helpless act. Only it isn't an act, which makes you more unbearable. Please feel free to take this personally."

"What do you mean 'defender-of-the-helpless act'"?

"You're basically the symbol for the rebellion. Did you not put this together?" I shake my head no. She sighs and motions me to sit next to her and I respond. "I swear you can be a real idiot at times." She lowers her voice into a whisper. "The Capitol needs you alive. You're their leverage."

"To who?"

"Who else? To the father of your child. Well you're dead child," she says trying to show sympathy in her own way. "When I was in the room, I heard things. He got a call from Atala. I don't know much of it but he said something along the lines of him. That he's a major part of it but they have a plan to tear him down. District 13 is fighting back and their using Peeta. He's some sort of … speaker. The rebels have somehow cracked through the Capitol's system and doing these.. commercial things. Propos."

I stay silent. I don't know how to react. Peeta is alive. I can feel myself huff. I can tell I let out a small smile too.

"Is that all you know?" I ask hoping to hear more about him.

"That's all I heard." She put her head back to the wall but she immediately pulls it back as if it stung her. She closed her eyes tightly and let out a heavy sigh.

"Johanna…. You're… I.." I fumble with my words. I don't know exactly what I wanted to say. I exhale, "I admire you. You're… strong." I timidly admit. "I don't know exactly what you went through, but.. you still seem put together…."

"Now I know why Peeta does all the talking in interviews."

I huff out a small laugh and nod my head. Then I realize our conversation is just about over and I begin to try to move away.

"He used a technique he calls water boarding." She looks at me and I slide back into my old position. Then she continues, "Basically, they strapped me onto a board. They bind my hands and feet so I couldn't move what so ever. Then they wrap my face with cellophane. He asked me questions about the rebellion. 'When's there next commercial?' 'How did they crack into the system?' It didn't even matter if I knew the answer or not. I couldn't even talk. When I didn't respond I felt the board decline and.." Johanna stops. She stares blankly and I could feel her shaking next to me.

"Johanna, you don't have to tell me."

"There was just water everywhere. I.. couldn't breathe, Katniss. I couldn't save myself. I was drowning and I felt like I was going to die. I choked and the cellophane suffocated me. My body couldn't move anymore and when I thought I was about to die, he pulled me up. He kept on repeating this torture to me. When it took me a while to recover after one time, he ended up beating me. And through it all I couldn't fight back."

She begins to cry. I was never one to comfort someone, only if it was Prim, but somehow I find myself saying useless comforting words and I pat her back.

"This isn't over. The Capitol will pay for what they did to us. To all of us."

I look at her shaking form. She's all I have left in this cruel situation. I'm not sure if I'll ever see my own family again. But for right now, we've been helping each other. Johanna never cries. She either trusts me enough or she doesn't even care anymore.

I've also notice that I'm not all over the place or an unmovable statue. We need each other.

* * *

The door slams loudly and he appears with his army of peacekeepers. The peacekeeper fumbles with the keys and the man grows impatient.

"Hurry up!" he commands.

Once the peacekeeper is finally able to open the cell door, he grabs me by the arm roughly bringing me to stand. I'm so weak that I can't even hold my own weight and I end up falling slightly using the wall to hold me up.

"STAND UP!" the man orders.

I can't. I start to slide down the wall and he catches me and motions for the peacekeepers to keep me upright. I then feel a cold hand around my chin. "You're husband has caused too much trouble for us. You need to set him in his place." He lets go and addresses the peacekeepers, "Take her to Eunice. We got to make her pretty again. And make sure she's ready for her interview with Caesar in three hours."

Just as the peacekeepers were about to take me to my destination, he looks me dead in the eyes with a small smirk.

"Oh and Katniss, if you ruin this, just know that you'll be the reason why Mr. Mellark will be dead by morning."

* * *

I appreciate the reviews so if you can, please tell me your thoughts

And I promise I'll start to put out more chapters. :)

I can't wait to write out the next few chapters.

-Violet


End file.
